Removing the Dementors
by Prustan
Summary: Short One-shot. Dumbledore is rather upset after the Dementors interfere in the Quidditch match, and decides to get rid of them.


A/N Here's a little scene that's been bouncing around my head for several days. What if Dumbledore had manipulated Fudge into removing the Dementors after they attacked the Quidditch game?

Dumbledore was furious. He had been angry when Minister Fudge had sent the Dementors to 'guard' the Hogwarts Express from Sirius Black without telling him. He had been even angrier when he found out that the only defence the children had had was Remus Lupin, who had decided for some reason to take the Express instead of the Floo like most of the staff. Now, after the foul things had breached the sanctity and security of his school, after they had interfered and ruined the students' most beloved event, and nearly Kissed Harry Potter, again, he was in a towering rage. He was however, far too in control of himself to let anyone know.

"Minerva, I find myself needing to speak with Cornelius. I don't expect to be long."

His Deputy looked at him, and blanched. She recognised the signs of his rapidly deteriorating temper, and decided that she didn't want to be anywhere near when he lost control. "O-of course Albus. All will be well when you return."

With a green flash of flame and a cry of "Ministry of Magic, Minister's Office!" Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was gone, and Deputy Headmistress McGonagall let out a sigh of relief. "I pray that pompous fool doesn't say anything to set him off. As useless as most of them are, we do need the Ministry intact."

Cornelius Fudge's first hint that today was not going to be good was his private Floo connection to Dumbledore's office flaring into activity, with Dumbledore striding out, wreathed in his immense power as if it were a cloak. His second hint was Dumbledore's voice, promising destruction if his wishes were not met. This was not the grandfatherly Headmaster of Hogwarts. This was a powerful wizard still in his prime. This was the Defeater of Grindelwald. This was the one that Voldemort feared to face. And he was _pissed_. "Cornelius, we need to talk. Tell me, when I agreed, under protest mind you, to allow the Dementors to guard against Black, what did you promise me?"

"I promised that they would not interfere with the school, and that they would not endanger the students."

"Please tell me then, exactly what you would call a large number of them flying into the middle of a school Quidditch game?"

Fudge blanched. This was bad. It was well known how protective certain members of the Hogwarts staff were, especially Madam Pomfrey to her patients, Professor McGonagall and her Lions, and Professor Sprout and her 'Puffs. He knew however, that Dumbledore was even more protective of the entire school. He dropped into his chair and wearily asked "What happened?"

"Every student in the stands was slightly affected. The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Teams were shaken, but Harry Potter narrowly avoided the Kiss, again. As it stands, he fell several hundred feet and lost his broom. His life was only saved by several Patronus charms, Cushioning charms, and a Featherfall. I want those things gone, lest they succeed the next time."

Fudge's pale face went white in horror. "What am I going to do about Black! He's still at large, still after Potter, and if I don't get him soon, the public will have my head."

"Black has already infiltrated Hogwarts, right under the Dementors noses, and got away clean. Post teams of Aurors, equipped to deal with Animagi, Polyjuiced impostors, Imperious victims and Invisibility cloaks. If they're smart, they'll catch Black without much trouble."

Seeing that Fudge was going to ignore him and leave the Dementors, Dumbledore decided to go for the kill. "I would remind you Cornelius, that several influential people have children at Hogwarts. I'm sure that young Susan Bones will have owled her Aunt about this already. And if you don't remove the Dementors, Miss Skeeter will have a new headline for the Daily Prophet. Something along the lines of 'Students narrowly avoid the Kiss, while Minister does nothing.' I wonder how Mrs. Malfoy will react…"

Fudge fell out of his chair. The Malfoys were his biggest contributors, and if they thought he'd allowed anything to happen to Draco… He shuddered. "Fine! Fine! I'll order the Dementors back to Azkaban and have those Auror teams sent. Just don't let them get me!"

Dumbledore smiled benignly. "I'm so glad you saw things my way Cornelius. Just be sure to carry out those tasks quickly. I would be most upset if I had to inform Mrs. Malfoy how distraught her darling Draco is from his narrow escape from the Dementors."

As Fudge began bellowing for his secretary to fetch quill and parchment, Dumbledore smiled victoriously and returned to Hogwarts in a much better mood.


End file.
